


Mom, Dad, I've Got A Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Years Can Be Rough. . .and Full of Romance Cliches [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barbarryn, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barb and Arryn are dating in secret but her brother announces it to her mom and an awkward car conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom, Dad, I've Got A Girlfriend

Jennifer Dunkelman tapped her fingers together anxiously, letting out a nervous breath. Her eyes darted around the school, looking for her daughter. She was concerned that she hadn't seen Barbara exit the building, even though it was almost fifteen minutes after school let out. 

She loved her daughter dearly but the blonde was never the studious teacher's pet who stayed late helping around. Barbara wasn't your stereotypical party but she much preferred 'fun' over studying. 

A large mass of kids started to leave the building, the woman scanning all of the heads to see if her daughter was among them. Instead of seeing Barbara, however, Steven was the one to approach her car. 

Mrs. Dunkelman was tempted to lean down and give him a kiss on the forehead but decided against it. It would've been fun to embarrass him but with so many other teenagers around, Steven probably wouldn't speak to her for the next week. 

Just as he opened the car door to the back seats, she asked him, "Stevie, do you know where your sister is? I haven't seen her yet." 

He quirked an eyebrow. "Babs? She's where she always is whenever she gets spare time - with her tongue down her girlfriend's throat." 

Mrs. Dunkelman felt her jaw drop and eyes practically bulge. "I-I'm sorry?" 

Steven cursed. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She's gonna kill me." 

"What do you mean. . .that she 'has her tongue down her girlfriend's throat'?" She was only slightly disturbed as a mother to have to ask that about her daughter. 

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I mean exactly what I told you. Barbara and Arryn are making out somewhere in the school. Maybe behind it. Maybe in the girls' locker room." He shrugged and slid into the car. "I'll tell her to hurry her ass over here." 

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that my daughter is dating Arryn? Like Arryn Zech? The same one whom your sister has known since first grade?" 

"The one and only." And the brunet shut his door. 

Steven pulled out his phone and texted his sister, his mother tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk all the while. He knew he was screwed. Barbara would murder him; she'd probably sneak into his room at night and smother him with his own pillow. 

Then she and her girlfriend could get rid of his body and continue their Bonnie and Clyde-esque love story. 

Steven popped in his earphones and started to play music, looking out the window as he waited. 

Meanwhile, his mother was fuming. 

' _She's dating Arryn? The sweet little girl who was always so shy? Do Bev and Charlie know? How come Steven does but I don't?_ ' She glared at the high school's glass entrance doors. ' _She better be with Arryn so I can ask the two why they decided not to tell me they're together. I mean, come on!_ ' 

Jennifer started to whistle in annoyance, reflecting on anything in the past few weeks that could've hinted at the two dating. 

' _She did try and avoid my question about any cute boys in her classes. . .and she was really close to Arryn on their sleepover last Saturday. Closer then I was with any of my good friends. I didn't think friends slept so closely together. . .I mean, they were practically snuggling like a couple._ ' Her eyes widened. ' _They were snuggling! And when I walked in during the movie they acted like I almost caught them doing something. If they were kissing. . ._.' 

She pursed her lips. She and the blonde would be having an interesting talk during the car ride home. 

After a few more minutes of thinking of how she would completely embarrass her child as all mothers do, she finally saw the two culprit in the act as they were leaving the building. They were hand in hand, giggling at each other like some soulmates high on love. 

Even if she had been annoyed earlier, Jennifer had to admit she was over come with glee to see her daughter looking so happy. And the two did seem like an adorable pair together. 

But, just as a smile was starting to spread, Barbara and Arryn met her eyes and put a space between them, hands leaving each other's. Jennifer frowned. 

Their pace seemed to slow. Arryn started to walk away, Barbara beginning to say a goodbye before she interjected. 

"Arryn, why don't you let me give you a ride home?" Her daughter and her 'girlfriend' looked at each other before finally making their way to the car. 

"Hey, mom." 

"Hello, Mrs. Dunkelman." 

Jennifer didn't know what her son sent to her in the text but it must've given some warning because the two seemed to be slightly on edge. It even almost looked like the raven haired girl was trying to hide behind her daughter. 

"Hello girls. Take a seat and we'll be on our way home." She walked around car, opening her driver side door and slipping side. Arryn and Barbara exchanged looks once more before separating so the blonde could sit in the passenger's side while the Texan sat behind Jennifer. 

As soon as their doors were shut, she locked them and announced, "So we have something to discuss, ladies." She looked right to see her daughter biting her lip and looked in the rear view mirror to see Arryn looking at her before her eyes immediately darted to the ground. 

"A little birdie told me that the two of you might be a little more than 'just friends'." 

Barbara's blue eyes glared at her brother, Arryn glancing at him with fear evident in her eyes. Steven whispered an apology to the raven haired girl and stuck his tongue out to his sister. 

"Something tells me this 'little birdie' isn't going to see tomorrow." Barbara hissed, loud enough for Jennifer to hear. 

"Barb, please don't murder your brother. Besides, I just want to ask if what he said was true. And if so, why wasn't I informed?" She looked to her daughter before backing out of her spot. She started to drive, awaiting an answer from either one of the two women. 

"Uh. . ." 

"Well. . ." 

Steven sighed and said, "They're banging, for sure." 

Jennifer's eyes widened as she blushed, seeing both her daughter and Arryn mortified. 

"We. Are. Not. Banging." Barbara growled, looking back at her brother with a look that could kill. Arryn looked like she wanted the floor to consume her. Her daughter faced forward, tapping her fingers together nervously. "But. . .we are _dating_." 

Jennifer had figured after how the two had acted but hearing the confirmation still somewhat surprised her. "Oh, well. . .how come your brother knows but I don't?" 

Barbara rubbed the back of her neck while Arryn cleared her throat. "Um, well, because. . ." She sighed. "It's a bit complicated. I. . .I'm not completely out of the closet yet and Barbara is the first one I told and. . .well, I guess I was still confused about everything so we kissed and. . ." She dragged off, hoping Barbara would finish. 

"And that's how we kinda started dating. Then I became really confused cause I thought I liked dudes but, obviously not or we wouldn't be here right now. So we didn't really want to tell everyone." The blonde ended. 

It took Mrs. Dunkelman a few seconds to intake and process everything - the two had been nervous and spoke a bit fast. "Okay. . .do-do your parents know, Arryn?" She looked up in the rear view to see the woman practically hiding behind her black hair. 

"Um," she began nervously. "Well, not _entirely_. I-I came out to my parents as bi and. . .well, it didn't go _horribly_ wrong, per se. They didn't shun me or anything but. . .I guess they don't 'believe' me. They think it's a phase I'll grow out of. So, they know that but, I don't want them to know about Barb yet. In case they don't approve and. . .and try to separate us." 

Jennifer felt her heart breaking at the sadness in her voice. She watched as her daughter leaned out her hand and took Arryn's. Even her son gave her a gentle pat on the back. 

"And, since they didn't take it well, I was afraid you and dad wouldn't either." Barbara told her. "I was even scared of telling Jason." 

"Both of your brothers know?" Mrs. Dunkelman asked her. 

The two girls blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I told Jason shortly after we got together cause I thought 'the big brother must know everything'. And Steven knows because-" 

"I walked in on them snogging." He said simply, making their cheeks grow redder. 

"Well, okay." Jennifer said, still finding this a lot to digest. Their car was growing closer towards Arryn's neighborhood. 

"You're. . .you're not mad are you?" Barbara asked her mother, voice wavering slightly. She didn't appear angry but. . . 

"Am I angry? Of course not, dear." She said. "I just. . .this is new for me. I don't hate you or Arryn. And, to be honest, I think you two make a fine couple." The girls stammered over their words abashedly. 

"T-thanks for not lashing out, mom. I hate to think that most parents would disown their children for this type of thing." 

Jennifer smiled and leaned over to peck her daughter's forehead. "I'd never do anything like that to you or your brothers. No matter the reason." 

Hearing that eased Barbara as she let out a relaxed sigh and let her tensed shoulders slink. 

The car was quiet before Steven found it his turn to speak. 

"So since that is all cleared up, I guess I should get it off my chest. Uh, I like guys. There." And he popped his earbuds back in and started listening to his music.


End file.
